overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Great Gods/@comment-25712820-20161101072245/@comment-176.130.31.49-20171222181559
Here I thought "yes, at long last a modern Japanese who hasn't been tainted by Voltaire"... but did you forgot or what ? The Humans are an endangered species, being hunted and murdered casually by the many abominations that are out there! And all Players are originally humans, so it is no wonder that "some", and in fact more than some (Surshana was clearly an Heteromorph, even an Overlord actually) decided to protect humankind above all else. Think about it, 'Reaper Devil-shi & cie. ' In our time, Humanity is billion strong and lives all over the planet. We don't exactly dominate it, but we are more or less in control, even though it is badly managed because of the Bourgeoisie and its monopoly notes making crypto-religion. Even before the modern times, there were countries with dozens of millions of people living in it. Ancient Egypt had probably one or two million folks living in it. The Royaume de France had over 20 Million subjects. The Chinese Empire of the Zhou had over 10 million, and the Han of your Dynasty Warriors settings were between 50 and 60 million ! India was even more populated!!! But New World Humanity...? Re-Estize is the biggest and most populated human country, and I don't know how many people they have, but it would be no surprise if it was just a bit bigger than Medieval England (say hellp to inbreds). Many in the fandom seems to be hostile toward the Theocracy. All sentient speaking beings can understand each others, which means that the SGG probably used a World Item, Ouroboros, to make the translations! Furthermore, most of the Subhumans and Heteromorphic beings living in the continent are probably races "spared" by the SGG, whether they liked to show off or not. Clearly, those who wreaked destruction around were the 8 Greed Kings, not the 6 Great Gods, and that is why the Dragon Lords were not slaughtered during the time of Slane's founding. Make no mistake, even if the SGG taught to their believers that Human supremacy was the way to go, and that all the other species out to be killed (which is not the case, since they clearly have a reasonable understanding of the notion of Peace, agreeing to cooperate and have friendly relations with Dwarves and Elves as long as they act decently... which they stopped doing when the Elven King kidnapped and rapped one of the precious few Godkins), it is factual that no matter how many non-humans you kill, it won't be enough to make the Slane Theocracy and the human race safe in this world, nor would it be enough to actually genocide the most widespread and vicious among these species. What the Roku Daijin did was not a Voltairian atheist fantasy 'of controling the masses and teaching them barbary and love at the same time'. What they truly did was to protect Mankind while establishing solid foundations for an Heroic order & the resurection of a global human civilization. ... And that's what you miss when you read and laud Voltaire, Ninomiya Sontoku, Katsu Kaishû or Itô Hirobumi instead of Motoori Norinaga, Inbe no Hironari, Kitabatake Chikafusa, Julius Evola'' ''or ''Sumeraga no Mitamatachi. '' Ye folks must chose between the pacifist and trendy doctrine of Edo Yagyû, Jieitai &Katori Shintô-ryû and the manly reactionary doctrine of Hirayama Kôzô and Edajima Heihachi. ;)